Dominating Sasuke Uchiha
by StrawberryBananas
Summary: Sasuke finds it hard to retain control over himself when Sakura arrives at a costume party wearing a beyond sexy outfit. And now he's got to watch her flirt with another guy. He's gonna show her who's really in control.


"Hey, how you doing, Hun?" yet another drunk and scantily clad woman purred in Sasuke's ear.

He ignored the woman's question and turned to glare at Naruto, who simply grinned and nudged he young Uchiha.

It was a costume party for New Years at some club- he couldn't exactly remember which one- and of course Naruto dragged him out of his perfectly comfortable home into this place full of half naked woman and raging drunk men.

Sasuke glanced to his left and nodded at Neji Hyuuga, who had also been dragged here against his will. The two stoic young men, along with Shikamaru Nara, had not gone as far as to wear a costume like their eccentric blond companion.

"Dobe, what the hell are you supposed to be anyway?" Sasuke asked, leaning back against the bar.

Said blond grabbed his long black cape and covered half of his face in effort to look menacing and dangerous.

"I'm a vampire. Damn, Teme, I thought you'd be able to at least figure that out."

"Your creativity astounds me, Naruto," Neji mumbled, raising the beer bottle to his lips once more.

The blond remained unaffected by the comment and continued on. "I'm just waiting for Hinata to get here. I heard Ino helped her with her outfit."

Sasuke smirked as Neji's eye twitched at the mention of his cousin getting fashion advice from the well known blond.

"Well speaking of the devil," Sasuke said when Ino came into view.

Her outfit consisted of a micro mini leather black skirt, a purple tube top that revealed her flat midriff, and ridiculously high purple heels. The trio groaned as she began to make her way toward them.

"Can you guess what I am?" she asked, twirling in front of them. They remained silent. "I'm a skank, duh."

"Ino, this is a costume party. You're supposed to dress up as something different," Neji said, causing Naruto to laugh out loud and Sasuke's smirk to widen.

Ino pursed her lips and narrowed her azure eyes in fury. "You're not one to talk, Hyuuga," she snapped. "You haven't even seen what Tenten's wearing yet. I'll just go to someone who I know will appreciate this outfit."

With a flip of her long blond hair, she turned and strutted over to the pool tables where Shikamaru was lazily watching the games.

"Man, Nara's got his hands full with that one," Naruto commented as Ino leaned forward, her skirt rising, to shoot a ball.

Sasuke nodded while Neji activated his Byakugan to search the crowded room for his girlfriend. They all spotted the slim brunette at the same time, and Naruto whistled, which earned a glare from the Byakugan user.

Tenten was sporting a bunny outfit that consisted of a pale pink strapless dress that fell a few inches above mid thigh with a ball of fur on the backside. Lacy pink stockings stretched along her long legs and came to a halt at her mid thigh. She topped of the outfit by letting her chocolate waves loose from the confinement of the usual two buns and settling a pair of bunny ears on top.

"That looks more like lingerie than a dress," Sasuke mumbled, but Neji was too entranced by the scene to hear his words.

Naruto grinned. "Well, seeing that she's dressed as a rabbit, Neji here may be able to convince her that the thing in his pants is actually a carrot."

Sasuke smirked and was surprised when Neji did too.

"You know, Naruto, that idea's not half bad," the pale eyed man said before setting his drink back on the bar and striding over to Tenten.

"Well, who knew the Hyuuga had moves," Naruto commented as he and Sasuke watched Tenten giggle and smile slyly at something he said.

"Hn," Sasuke responded raising the beer to his lips once more.

"You're just mad because you're the only one of us who's still single," Naruto replied with a grin, and Sasuke glared.

"Dobe, there are girls practically falling at my feet."

"Then what's stopping you?"

Sasuke didn't respond, probably because he didn't know the answer himself. It was true. There were woman who badgered him constantly, trying to be seductive and sexy, and he sometimes gave into their pathetic attempts. Not because he wanted to, no, because he had nothing better to do.

He found it quite odd, however, that he would see luminous green eyes and bright pink hair in his mind while he gave pleasure to those woman. Okay, so maybe he did know why he was holding back, but there was no way in hell he was about to admit it. I mean, who would want to admit that they were extremely attracted to and possibly in love with their quirky, naïve, innocent teammate who……..

"Look at you," Naruto said, wiggling his eyebrows jokingly when Sakura appeared.

Sasuke just stared, the beer bottle poised a few inches from his lips. What the hell was she wearing!

A skin tight leather black dress wrapped around her small frame, hugging her curves perfectly and giving her an eye catching amount of cleavage. It ended slightly above mid thigh, and her long pink locks rested lightly against her bare shoulders. Knee high black boots accompanied the dress, leaving the creamy white skin between the dress and the boots an attractive picture. She also wore elbow length gloves and a black choker.

Sasuke took a long gulp of his beer, mouth suddenly dry, and averted his eyes.

"I'm a dominatrix," Sakura said with a sultry smile, and Naruto laughed.

"I guess you're not as innocent as I thought," Naruto said with a laugh, and Sasuke silently agreed.

"That outfit should be illegal," Sasuke mumbled, noticing all the men gazing lustily in the rosette's direction.

Sakura turned her emerald eyes to the raven haired men and narrowed them. "Wow, Sasuke," she said. "You're outfits so good you almost can't tell you have a stick up your ass."

Ouch. Sasuke flinched slightly, and Naruto doubled over in laughter. "She got you there, Teme," the Kyuubi vessel gasped.

Sasuke struggled not to punch Naruto and instead settled a glare on a smirking Sakura. " Well, you've been taking slut lessons from Ino. The bitch side is purely your own."

A scowl replaced the smirk on Sakura's face, and she planted her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry that I actually wanna have fun tonight. Not everyone's a killjoy like you."

Sasuke tried not to let his gaze linger on her plump pink lips for too long or the smooth skin of her shoulders or her chest or…..

He shook himself mentally and plastered a cool smirk on his handsome face. "It's not going to be much fun when some guy wants to go farther than just a kiss or a touch."

"Maybe I want them to go farther," she snapped angrily, surprising Sasuke with that response. "Besides, I'm a grown woman now. I can wear whatever I want, right Naruto?"

"I have to agree with her, Sasuke," the blonde said. "Woman can wear whatever they want."

Hinata sauntered up shyly wearing a sparkly white dress that ended quite a ways above mid thigh and off the shoulder sleeves. Her makeup was also quite glittery, making the light glint off her face with every move she made. She wore white flats, and there was an intricate design on her cheek.

"Except you," Naruto continued, whipping off his cape and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Hinata blushed a deep red as Naruto glared at a man who walked by, gazing at the Hyuuga heiress for a moment too long.

"You look great, Hinata," Sakura said with a gentle smile. She then glared at Naruto, who only shook his head.

"Nope," he said simply. "This is my girl, and my eyes are the only ones that get to see her with that little clothing on."

Sasuke grimaced. "Naruto, that was way too much information."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Come on, Hinata. Let's go dance."

Sasuke and Sakura continued to glare at eachother after the couple had left, neither one willing to back down. Sakura suddenly whipped the bottle out of Sasuke's fingers and took a long gulp, causing only a small flinch from the Uchiha. She'd known Sasuke for quite some time, and she could tell by that gesture that he was getting angry. A smirk graced her lips.

"You know, dancing sounds fun right now," she stated airily.

Her eyes scanned the room for a moment and landed on a tall, light haired young man. With a smile that looked more like a smirk, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and strutted over to the guy, adding extra swing to her hips.

Sasuke's nostrils flared as the guy smiled seductively at her before grabbing her hand and leading her out onto the crowded dance floor. His eyes narrowed perceptively as the man rested his on her hips and pulled her close, much too close.

He turned away from the scene, grabbing his beer violently. He needed some kind of distraction. Where the hell was everybody?

Onyx eyes scanned the room, looking for Neji or Naruto or even the lazy Nara. He spotted Naruto with his face mashed to Hinata's as the two swayed sensually to the music. Gross. Shikamaru was across the room, leaning against the wall with his hands resting on Ino's hips. Neji wasn't even there. He, no doubt, went to make fireworks of his own with that little rabbit of his.

Sasuke sighed and once again found his eyes drawn to Sakura. She just looked so in place out on the dance floor. Everyone else seemed to be invisible, like there was a spotlight on her and only her. Her hips swayed and rolled to the pounding beat of the music with graceful ease, and the smile on her face was sexy and smooth.

His fascination only grew as she began to grind against…..whoa! Sasuke's anger escalated as the guy eagerly grinded against Sakura, and he released a small growl. Who the hell did he think he was!

Sai suddenly slithered up next to the fuming Uchiha and stared at Sasuke's expression then to the source of his anger. He smiled knowingly.

"I've read about this in one of my books on emotions," Sai stated simply, alerting his presence to Sasuke. Sasuke sent him an uncaring glance. "What you're feeling is actually not anger but jealousy." This got Sasuke's attention, and he glared darkly at Sai, who continued obliviously. "It is when you desire that which another has and feels a sort of resentment toward that person. In this case, Sakura is quite obviously the one you desire, and her dance partner is the one you resent. It's clear that you have longed for Sakura for quite some time and-"

"Sai," Sasuke said through clenched teeth. "Why don't you just shut the hell up and go paint something."

The normally emotionless artist gulped and scampered away, leaving the livid man in his own thoughts. Kami, that woman was infuriating! It was like she knew the effect she had on him and was using it against him.

Sasuke stopped, and a smirk danced onto his lips. That was it. She was trying to make him jealous. It was now painfully obvious that she wasn't enjoying the light haired man's company, and the smile on her face was strained and forced.

Sakura Haruno you devious little tease. Feeling immensely confident, he walked smoothly onto the dance floor, and tapped the guy on the shoulder. He turned, looking annoyed, but immediately froze when Sasuke glared at him. He scurried off without a word. What a pansy.

Sakura was oblivious to what was going on behind her and continued to sway sensually. Sasuke took this opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her against his chest. He pressed his lips to the soft skin of her left shoulder, and she immediately stilled. Perfect.

With ease, he caught the fist she threw at him and smirked when her eyes widened.

"Sasuke, what the hell!" she exclaimed, though he noticed the pleasured glint in her eyes.

"I'm just accepting your invitation, Sakura," Sasuke purred into her ear, sending shudders down her spine. "I mean, it was meant for me, right?"

She smiled teasingly and leaned up against him, letting her lips brush his ear as well. "You know you're the only one," she said huskily, and he felt his pants tighten at her closeness.

In one swift motion, he captured her juicy lips with his own and smashed her body to his. His tongue probed her lips, and she hurriedly opened them, feeling the burning desire for more heighten in her as well.

Their tongues tangled and dance wildly with eachother for what seemed like hours, and she emitted a small squeak when one of his hands drifted from her waist and squeezed her butt. Her front pressed so firmly against his was driving him wild, and he nipped her lip in surprise when she wrapped a leg around his to bring them even closer.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart when the need for air became an issue.

"I totally dominated you," she panted with a smile, her cheeks flushed as he rested his forehead against hers.

He released an uncharacteristic snort. "Sasuke Uchiha is always in control," he said, twirling a strand of bubblegum pink hair around his finger. "In the bedroom, on the battlefield, and in a stupid costume party."

She smirked. "I'm willing to test out that first one."

A/N: Yay! I'm through. Lol. Okay, so I know they drink sake not beer but I'm too damn lazy to go back and change it so whatever. And Hinata was some kind of fairy or pixie of you were wondering. Well, I'm out. Bye!


End file.
